


Killing Time

by Ichirinsa



Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, in which Byleth continues to love cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Despite his stature, Morgana wields his weapons like a natural. Because of that, Byleth doesn't know what to teach him, if anything. Instead, they decide to get acquainted over some quality time in Mementos.
Series: A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159
Kudos: 37





	1. Support Level C - Feline Fine

**Byleth:** If any of the Mementos requests are being fulfilled without you knowing,  
 **Byleth:** It’s because Morgana and I are heading in there for training.  
 **Byleth:** We’re not venturing too deep, don’t worry.  
 **Akira:** 👍  
 **Akira:** Try to not die.

“I’m still not entirely comfortable doing this… but you’re right. I can’t think of any better way to train you.” Byleth is trudging her way through the crowds in Station Square, trying to find somewhere quiet to use in their traversal to the Metaverse.

“Mwehehe, I knew you’d come to see the light.” Morgana pops his head out from Byleth’s purse. “I gotta say, your bag is _way_ more comfortable than Joker’s. All the books in there are really pointy.”

“Be thankful it’s not my gym bag.” She doesn’t look at him while speaking, hoping to not draw undue attention that she’s talking to a cat. “I keep it clean, but it still wouldn’t be a pleasant experience.”

“I appreciate you, Professor. You understand me.”

“And I hope you understand me now, because this is the only option I can think of. Everywhere else is too busy.” Byleth heads toward a restroom, shoving Morgana’s head back into her purse. She finds a stall, locks it, mutes her phone, then navigates the two of them into Mementos.

After a swim through the thickened transition between realities, Morgana is back to full size, clutched underneath her arm, wriggling like a restless baby. “Really? _That_ was your choice? What if someone sees that stall locked with nobody in it back in the real world?”

“Not our problem anymore.” She looks at her outfit in the mirror, just as flowy and saintly as ever, then examines her face. Spinach in her breakfast has made her paranoid about her smile all day. She heads out the door swiftly after she’s checked her teeth, back to the top platform of the sprawling labyrinth of Mementos. As long as they’re safe, she might as well take the time to talk.

“So. What kind of lessons did you intend to get from me, Mona? Scimitar, slingshot, anything?” She rests her hands on her hips, expectant.

“What? I thought you’d choose for me.”

She smacks her palm into her forehead. “I can’t do that unless I know what you’re lacking in. I haven’t seen you fight too much, you know.”

Morgana considers her words for a moment. “Yeah, you’re not wrong, Professor.” Then, he scratches the back of his neck, bobbing his head side to side, trying to kickstart his brain. “Why don’t we just drive around Mementos and figure it out?”

“Drive…? Oh, wait, that’s right. I still haven’t seen this firsthand.” And, just as explained by the other members of the Thieves, Morgana jumps up, an impressive height, then transforms into a car. Blue headlights, a yellow stripe down the middle.

“Alright, hop on in!”

She hops into the driver’s seat, then stares at the wheel. “I’ll be gentle. Just be aware I technically haven’t driven in more than eight years.”

“Wait, what?!” His shock is palpable through just those two words.

And off they go, tires screeching.

Byleth does her best to avoid driving directly on the train tracks, as the bumpiness makes conversation way more difficult than needed. The only bumps are instead the cascades of shadows deflecting off of the front windshield and dissolving as they plow through.

“So… Professor. I know you talked about it a bit already but I’m curious. What was your experience with the Metaverse like?” His voice comes from the car’s radio, a humorous testament to his transformation.

Talking back to him feels even more strange. “Like I said, similar but different. My only way in was the throne under the monastery. To find ‘Palaces,’ I had to look through Abyss. It helped if I had more information on whoever was my target, but sometimes I’d stumble upon them and have to find out who the person was myself.”

She veers around a corner, using a shadow to break her speed.

“No MetaNav?”

“Nothing of the sort. Just me and my instincts.” She sounds more than a bit timid as she continues, “...probably yet another part of why I’m not great with technology. Not a single aspect of my battles necessitated it.”

“But that means you don’t depend on it now.” His voice has an electric tone when it comes from the radio. He sounds kind of like an old-timey announcer.

“I guess so? But I have to admit, when technology works for me, life is way more convenient.” She parks for a moment to open a treasure chest, not halting the conversation for a moment. “But it’s just frustrating when it doesn’t. More often than not, I try to go without it.”

“Is it that much different than how it used to be?”

She closes the car door carefully, then tosses the thin piece of gold she found in the glove compartment. “Think about it this way, Mona: I went into a coma barely a year and a half after the first touch screen phones were coming out. I woke up five years later, and had to go through physical therapy for months and months until I even regained enough motor function to use a pencil, let alone a phone.”

“Ah. You mentioned that before, but that _does_ really put it into perspective.” When they round another corner, a vortex of crimson amid a twist of downward escalators fades into the distance. “Shall we?”

“But of course.” Morgana takes his usual form, and the two walk through.

On the end of the platform stands a single high schooler, coated in ethereal shade, hunched and feral. She’s cackling to herself, muttering some nonsense about how a boy belongs to her and her alone. She falls to the wayside, ignored, as Byleth and Morgana’s interactions continue. They draw their blades to battle, but don’t address her lovesick murmurs.

“I don’t know if you knew, but,” Morgana lets loose five pellets from his slingshot, not averting his eyes from the target -- a stuffed bear with bleeding skulls leaking from its stomach -- then he picks up where he left off, “your outfit in the Metaverse is a representation of your image of rebellion.”

“I wasn’t aware, no.” Byleth launches a few arrows into the bear’s torso. Each shot pierces the eye of a skull in its gut.

The creature responds by laughing maniacally. Its fur grows starker, glowing with a sheen of sorts. Morgana glares, but then turns back to Byleth. “So, what does that mean for you? What do you see when you look at that getup?”

“I see… someone who aims to protect, support, educate, guide. Someone who remains unswayed by the unbearable weight of society’s inability to prepare others for the future.” She swings her blade into a whip, twirling the enemy into a chokehold, then yanks the blade back. The bear is sent into a wild spin.

Morgana follows up with a slash of his scimitar, speeding up the shadow’s revolutions even further. When it finally stops, dizzy as can be, the two of them attack, all-out, finishing it off in a matter of seconds. When the bear reforms into the shadow of a high school girl once more, Byleth interrupts her before she can lament her fate.

“If you really cared about that boy, you’d respect his privacy and hope for his happiness. Focus on your own goals and be kind to others, and the rest will follow.” She bursts into tears of revelation, then fades out of sight with only a bead of light left behind. “Class dismissed.” Then, her face twists into a grimace when she grabs the seed of treasure. It’s a sticky ball of hair. She thanks god that her thief outfit has gloves.

Morgana bursts into laughter, wordless and breathy and raucous. “Oooooooh boy, I’m sure Joker can make some use of that. Somehow. He always finds something.”

“I hope so… ew. I’m washing my hands as soon as we get back home.” When she hands the ball to Morgana, he somehow produces a bag from nothing, then stows it away. “This feels like a good stopping point. Sorry we didn’t get to any actual lessons today. But, from what I can tell, you don’t really need them too much. Your reflexes are--”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“I was going to say ‘fast.’”

“Oh. Oops.” The two of them start heading back to the stairway from whence they came. “And don’t worry about not teaching me, Professor. This was fun.”

“And here I was going to apologize by getting you some sushi.” She taps a finger against her chin, an over-the-top gesture of irony. “But I guess you don’t want any fatty tuna.”

Morgana’s eyes light up with gluttonous desire, and he’s sprinting up the stairs in a matter of moments. After they’re back out of Mementos, she opens her phone to check for missed messages. Naturally, there are none. But she has a few of her own to send.

 **Byleth:** Hey, Akira-san.  
 **Byleth:** Mind if Morgana spends the night at my place?  
 **Byleth:** I can have him back to you before classes start tomorrow.  
 **Akira:** Please.   
**Akira:** I haven’t gotten true privacy in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised by how much I like this dynamic. Can't wait to do more tbh


	2. Support Level B - Dynamic Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another brief journey for two into Mementos. But jeez, Byleth's weapons are weird.

Morgana clatters off the platform into a deeper path of Mementos. He barges through a door, does a donut to dispose of nearby Shadows, then burns rubber before zooming down a hallway.

“When we started having these hangouts, I never thought I would end up learning how to drive like this. I thought I’d be teaching _you_ a thing or two, Mona.”

“Mwehehe, I’m full of surprises!” Already, the back seat is filled with all sorts of gizmos and treasures, surely to be pawned off or stocked by Akira later. “I should warn you, I’m a bit easier to drive than an actual car. I help out more than you know.”

“Make no mistake, that is appreciated.” This floor of Mementos is strangely just a straight, undulating line. Hey, as long as it means they can run down unsuspecting Shadows and nab whatever they leave behind. “I hope you’re getting something out of it, too.”

“Well, I certainly like chatting with you, Professor. Even with just the two of us, we make quick work of the Shadows down here, too. The extra treasures help fill Joker’s wallet, which means we get better gear in turn. Though I suppose the stuff you have is already pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah… ended up getting those during my deep journeys into Abyss. They’re apparently legendary weapons from Nabatean history: the bow Failnaught and the Sword of the Creator.”

They arrive at a platform down to the next floor. Morgana transforms to his smaller bandit form, then gets a good look at them as they ride the escalator downwards. “Why do they look so creepy?”

“Based on my research of the mythology behind them -- the Nabatean gods could transform into dragons. I don’t know how much you remember me explaining the legends in Oracle’s Palace, but… Nemesis killed Sothis and her children while they were in that form, then used their bones to craft a number of powerful relics, powered by their hearts in the form of stones.” She punctuates the statement by pointing at the stone in her bow, though the slot where a stone would be in the sword, there is instead an empty space.

“...Woah. What about the sword’s stone?” After getting a closer look, Morgana transforms back into a car, and the two are zooming off once more into the depths.

“It’s said that it can only be wielded by ‘one with the heart of Sothis.’ Guess that means me, since she’s my Persona and all. Many of those legends took form in Abyss. I was lucky to find some that I could use. Granted, I don’t use the bow to practice at archery ranges… that could draw some attention. I’m glad I held onto both of them, though. I had half a mind to leave them in Switzerland when I left… but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Some small voice in my mind convinced me I would need them. Probably Sothis.” Byleth looks to her side at the weapons themselves, safely buckled in on the passenger seat.

“You didn’t have anywhere else to get weapons and armor?”

“Nope. Just Abyss.”

“Huh. I’m glad Joker can handle our gear. Though it’s apparently difficult to find armor in my size…”

Byleth stops the car for a moment next to Jose’s shop, then hands him a massive bouquet of flowers. When he offers items in return, Byleth waves a hand to dismiss him. He thanks her as she turns around and drives back into the chaos of Mementos.

“Say, Mona. Mind if I ask a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“I hear that you weren’t very nice to Skull before I joined the team. What was that about?” Byleth zips around a corner -- Tokyo Drift style -- and smashes a Shadow against the wall in the process. Morgana slides open the back window as its treasures fall into the seat.

“Yeah, I kind of bullied him… I shouldn’t have done it. From my perspective, he wasn’t understanding any of the concepts of the Metaverse, even though I thought they were ‘the most basic of basics.’ I didn’t consider that my viewpoint was skewed. I’d known this stuff for a while, and he was tossed into it with little warning. When you joined, I realized that more and more each time you intervened.” The two stop at another platform downward, and walk gleefully into the darkness. “I’m glad I did. I apologized to him for it, and he’s had my back ever since. Thank you for helping me learn, Professor.”

“It’s like I said: We’re stronger together.”

“Your tutoring is even helping his grades! Even if any of us were to call him ‘dumb ape,’ it wouldn’t be accurate anymore. I mean, he’s still kind of a pervert, but you’re even getting him to cut that out.”

“I mean, it’s one thing to be respectful and try to keep a lid on it. Admittedly, even I sometimes have trouble keeping from staring at attractive people. But I try not to ogle at anything… sensitive. And I certainly don’t talk so openly about it.”

“Ohoho, even our Professor wants romance and physical touch in her life, huh? Any crushes you’ve got right now?”

“I’ll refrain from answering.” She nudges the center of the steering wheel, and Morgana releases a pained, involuntary “meow” in response.

“Hey!”

“A small revenge for your nosiness.”

“Fair… You’ve really helped the dynamic of the Thieves, you know. Even though you can’t be around often, everyone is happy to see you. It’s the same effect Joker has on the room. I think you’d make a great leader.”

“I don’t have the spare time for it. It’s difficult enough to set aside a few hours for these excursions of ours. But it’s worth it.”

“Aww, Professor.” The sentiment is accompanied by their arrival to another platform. When they descend, they find a rest area. “Oof, finally. My feet are starting to hurt. Think we can head back for fish soon?”

Byleth digs through a satchel. “Actually, I brought it with me this time. Figured it would make for a good snack while we rest. Plus it should fuel us on our way back up. I’ve got tuna, salmon, and some crab -- though I don’t know if that’s one you like. If not, more for me.” She takes out a tightly-packed bento, then opens it to show off the goods. The two take a seat within the glass enclosure, finding their own comfortable positions.

“Aww, yeah! You think of everything! I can even have hands to use here!”

Byleth sets out the spread, complete with soy sauce, ginger and wasabi, and they get to dining.


	3. Support Level A - Much Ado About... Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another soiree. Byleth has questions for Morgana, though he doesn't entirely have answers.

Byleth enjoys these trips into Mementos with Morgana. Though truthfully, it must take a lot of trust to let her behind the wheel. She still thinks Makoto is a better driver than she is, but Morgana hasn’t complained yet.

“So you’re the one who taught everyone about the ins and outs of Shadows and Palaces, right?” Byleth enjoys these conversations being accompanied by the rhythmic slamming of shadows against the grill.

“Yep! Joker and Skull found me in Kamoshida’s Palace. That was before Skull even had a Persona yet, and Joker still didn’t have full control of his.” Morgana strikes a lock over a closed door, which slides open in response. “It took awhile for them to get it, and even I ended up surprised at Joker’s ability to have multiple Personas. But I was the one who told them that stealing a Treasure could change the Palace ruler’s heart, and that a calling card was necessary to make the Treasure materialize.”

Byleth exits the car for a moment to pop open some chests. One in particular has a lock, which she simply slashes open with a swift cut. “But where did  _ you _ learn all that?”

“Uh. Trial and error, I guess?” The door is closed, and the two zoom back.

She’s confused. She needs more to go off than that. “But the group tells me that Kamoshida’s Palace was the first time you stole a Treasure, and that you’d never left the Metaverse before that.”

“Uh. Well, to tell you the truth, Professor… I don’t remember much of anything before that.” Even the car itself feels like it slows down among his tone. “It feels bad not knowing what I am.”

“Oh, Mona… I’m sorry to stir up those feelings.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” They round the corner, and Byleth waves hello to Jose as they pass.

Nyoom. Around the corner they go, into another familiar swirling vortex of Mementos. “I presume that’s part of the reason you’ve decided to join?”

“It was at first, admittedly.” Morgana transforms back into his little bandit self. They approach the Shadow at the end of the trail -- apparently a man named Shinsuke Kishi. He talks on and on about his employees being servants. As always, Morgana and Byleth ignore him. “But now, it’s more than that. We’re all misfits who’ve lost something, and we’re sticking together since there’s nowhere else for us.”

“True. Even I don’t have much of a place to go.” The man’s Shadow dissolves and reforms into a cloaked, horse-headed beast with a horseshoe-shaped blade. “Joker’s on probation, Skull had that whole thing with Kamoshida, Panther almost lost Shiho, Queen was used as an honor student… then there’s us.”

Morgana summons Zorro. He unleashes a swift, unavoidable punch, straight into the Shadow’s torso. “You lost your father and five years of your life… I can’t imagine how difficult that is.”

“You don’t have memories of your life. That brings its own sorrows.” Sothis rains down bolts of pure light onto the Shadow. A direct hit, and a weakness. Both Morgana and Byleth swoop in at the opportunity, finishing with an X-shaped slash. The Shadow has already had enough, it seems.

Morgana turns to address him. “Your workers aren’t slaves. If you run them ragged, they won’t be able to work at all, not to mention they’ll spite you for it. Compassion works for the best.” The man breaks into a sob, then dissolves into a bead of light. A… book about theme parks? Whatever, Akira might use it. Maybe. “That’s true. I hate not knowing what I am. But it’s reassuring that all the others care so much about me. That they want me around.”

“While it might mean something for you to find out what you are, or were, I hope you also understand that we won’t resent you for whatever it is. We care about what you are  _ now _ : A friend, and an ally.”

“Aww, you’re gonna make me blush, Professor.” Morgana and Byleth continue back toward this chamber’s exit, then resume their drive on the other side of the vortex. “It means a lot that you’re all so willing to help me search for that truth.”

“You’re an essential part of the team, Mona. Everyone serves a purpose in the whole.”

“I felt bad when I thought the only use I had was as a car in the Metaverse…”

“I mean… that’s something we need. Walking around Mementos would be horrid. Skull also provides muscle, Panther is well… good at distracting, Queen is a great tactician, Oracle’s knowledge of cognitive psience provides a plethora of information. And you’re the one who knows what all of this is underneath that veil. If it weren’t for you, even if we had Oracle, we would’ve had to do the same trial and error you did to learn how to use Palaces and Mementos to change hearts. We wouldn’t have been able to do near the amount of work we’ve done by now. Hell, who knows how Kamoshida’s Palace might’ve ended if it weren’t for you. They might’ve accidentally killed him.”

Boom, thwack, the sound of Shadows flying over Morgana’s windshield. “Huh. I hadn’t considered that. Then they’d really be in trouble with the people who think the Phantom Thieves are behind the mental shutdowns.”

“Precisely.” She waves hello to Jose again as they go back the same way. What a mystery, that kid.

“Thanks, Professor. These chats are fun. Plus I bet the others are jealous that our lessons are in Mementos.”

“Honestly, you don’t really need lessons. Your aim with a slingshot is spot on, even from a distance. And you’re dextrous with that scimitar. There’s little I would be able to teach you, unless we sparred here in Mementos. I’d rather not do that, what with the Reaper lingering just around the corner.”

“Hey, as long as I get sushi!” The two arrive at a platform to start their trek back to the entrance.

“Speaking of, I got a substantial bonus payment at work from all the extra substituting I’ve done. I was thinking of treating all of you to that all-you-can-eat place you went to after you dealt with Kamoshida. Actually, I guess I should specify: I _already_ made reservations to treat all of you there. Joker even helped me pick the table where the four of you first officially founded the Phantom Thieves.”

“Really?! Oooooh, you better sneak me some good stuff. No beans!”

“No beans, no.” Byleth checks her watch. “And it’s tonight, actually. I told the others to meet me there after our journey. Shall we?”

“Yes, for sure!”

So they beat on, Shadows against the hood, borne back ceaselessly to dinner.


End file.
